This invention relates to an apparatus for warning of the increase in draught of a floating article, especially a small boat, in a surrounding liquid.
Problems in connection with the thievery of and from small boats are significant. The locking up of cabins in order to prevent access to the boats is often more detrimental than beneficial in that the thieves thereby inflict significant damage in order to gain access. Many tests have been carried out to solve or reduce the problem, but hitherto no solution has been found which gives a satisfactory result.